Spell Counter Deck
A deck based on Spell Counters generally focuses on disrupting your opponents strategies and summoning high level Spellcaster-Type monsters. This deck uses a variety of different cards to rapidly gain Spell Counters. This includes card effects that gain a Spell Counter whenever a Spell Card is played, such as Magical Exemplar, or start with them when summoned or activated, like Breaker the Magical Warrior, or allows counters to be placed on a different card, such as Spell Power Grasp. Some card effects, like Pitch-Black Power Stone allow Spell Counters to be moved around the field. Spell Counters have a variety of uses depending on the card. Some of these effects are increasing the attack of a monster, destroying cards on the field, or drawing more cards. A major focal point of this deck is the Field Spell Magical Citadel of Endymion, which allows counters to be taken off of it for costs of different effects. The head cards for a Spell Counter deck are Endymion, the Master Magician, Arcanite Magician, and Tempest Magician. The Deck itself is based on having Magical Citadel of Endymion to make most of the monsters effects affordable and very easy to use without much disadvantages. Uses & Tips This type of deck can be used for a variety of purposes. If you have enough spell counters on the field, Defender, the Magical Knight can be used for stalling, as it allows you to save some of your spellcasters. A spell counter deck can also be used as a Burn Deck, with the effects of Rapid-Fire Magician, Tempest Magician, and Dark Eradicator Warlock. Normally, these type of decks are used for control of the field until higher level monsters can be played. Since most of the cards used for this deck are spell cards, Spell Absorption is also a good card to have, allowing you to gain 500 Life Points every time a Spell Card is played. If you were willing to go Traditional Format, you could also add in both Gearfried the Iron Knight and Butterfly Dagger - Elma to create yourself inifitive spell counters. To make this work, just make sure you have Gearfried the Iron Knight on the field first before you activate Butterfly Dagger - Elma. Strengths This Deck type has two major advantages over the other Decks of the current meta game: *The first one of this advantages is the versatility of the deck. while most decks now focus on swarming or have a beatdown approach to the duel this one has more than one approach to it, between the many strategies a duelist could have with this deck two come forward as the most basic and straight forward: **The first one consist of basically controlling the field by using Arcanite Magician together with Breaker the Magical Warrior or using other high attack monster such as Silent Magician LV8 to replace Arcanite Magician and take control of the field. Mega Ton Magical Cannon could also be used to take control of the field although in a much more inefficient and temporary way. **The second one consist on a much more Effect focused approach. This can be achieved with two base cards as they hitters: The first one would be Tempest Magician which could even be used(if with enough Spell Counters in the field)to make an OTK. The second one would be using Tower of Babel Which in a few turns and even less with cards like Toon Table of Contents or Spell Power Grasp to deal some serious damage (6000+ in three turns if you have some luck) *The second huge advantage that this deck offers is much more subtle. It focuses in a weakness that most decks have but this one excels in turning into an advantage: The Late Game. Most decks (specially around 2/3rds of the game) get weaker, as the cards get used up and very little decks have much to get back from the cemetery, with the not so total exception of Zombie Deck (since they don't get back magic or trap cards as well as they do monsters). While this Decks get very little to no advantage in the late game, the Spell Counter Deck gets a great one. The reason is obvious: As long as Magical Citadel of Endymion is in the field this card can be used to store (quite safely) Spell Counters and the more of those the more options the duelist gets, for example: summoning Endymion, the Master Magician which also allows to recover a Spell Card from the Graveyard. Weaknesses (Please edit, I'm accidentally based towards this deck) One of the few weaknesses this deck has is its need to rely on the Spell Counters and much more directly to the Magical Citadel of Endymion which even with its invincibility effect could be targeted by cards that could return it to the hand and in this action discarding all the stored up Spell Counters. This Deck Becomes a very tough contestant in the middle-late game but in the very early game it could have some problems getting started up. Because this deck heavily relies on gaining Spell Counters, cards that negate the activation of spell cards can counter this deck. A Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 on the opponent's field will lock this deck down, so does Spell Canceller (can backfire on the card's controller!). Counter Cleaner can clean all the Spell Counter on the field albeit, being a spell card, can still generate a Spell Counter(s) to a card(s) that normally gains Spell Counter(s) after its resolution. Also, Magical Citadel of Endymion won't be destroyed by card effects that destroy cards (provided you have spell counters) but Magical Citadel of Endymion can still be returned back to your hand or destroyed by your opponent playing a new Field Spell Card, making you lose all your spell counters. Recommended Cards Monsters * Crusader of Endymion * Dark Magician * Dark Hunter * Endymion, The Master Magician * Dark Eradicator Warlock * Silent Magician LV4 * Silent Magician LV8 * Magical Exemplar * Apprentice Magician * Old Vindictive Magician * Breaker The Magical Warrior * Defender, The Magical Knight * Mythical Beast Cerberus * Dark Red Enchanter * Magical Plant Mandragola * Night's End Sorcerer * Sorcerer of Dark Magic * Chaos Sorcerer * Skilled Dark Magician * Magical Marionette * Summoner Monk * Crystal Seer * Sunny Pixie * Magician's Valkyria * Gearfried the Iron Knight Traditional Format only Spells * Magical Citadel of Endymion * Secret Village of the Spellcasters * Spell Power Grasp * Magical Dimension * Demise of the Land * Swords of Revealing Light * Pot of Avarice * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Arcane Barrier * Magical Blast * Mega Ton Magical Cannon * Book of Moon * Fissure * Spell of Pain * Smashing Ground * Lightning Vortex * Allure of Darkness * Terraforming * Magicians Unite * Field Barrier to help protect your Magical Citadel of Endymion. * The Dark Door To help against swarming in the early game. * Solidarity (for pure spellcaster type decks) * Butterfly Dagger - Elma Traditional Format only and combined with Gearfried the Iron Knight Traps * Pitch-Black Power Stone * Anti-Spell * Magic Cylinder * Magical Explosion * Mirror Force * Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment * Magician's Circle * Tower of Babel * Waboku * Bottomless Trap Hole * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow In combination with The Dark Door to farther limit swarming Extra Deck * Arcanite Magician * Tempest Magician * Explosive Magician * Stardust Dragon * Goyo Guardian * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Ancient Sacred Wyvern combined with Thought Ruler Archfiend or Spell Absorption + Magical Citadel of Endymion